Lai Guanlin
by byeongarisnoona
Summary: "Sebegitu kangen sama Guanlin, ya?" A Guanho Fanfic - Drabble - Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho


_"_ _Sebegitu kangen sama Guanlin, ya?"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

.

 **"** **Lai Guanlin"**

.

.

Disclaimer : Guanlin & Seonho aren't mine, but the storyline is mine

Gak suka ya jangan baca ^o^

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Seonho mengucak matanya sekali lagi, sambil terduduk di ranjangnya. Rambutnya masih berantakan, khas anak ayam baru bangun tidur. Sesekali, ia masih menguap dan meregangkan badannya, masih belum ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya, nampaknya. Selang beberapa detik, tangannya lalu meraba nakas yang ada di dekat ranjangnya dan mengambil kacamatanya, mencoba untuk memperjelas pemandangan di sekitarnya saat ini.

Sesaat setelah memakai kacamatanya itu, ia mencoba menoleh ke ranjang sebelah, kosong, tetapi masih berantakan. _Mungkin Woochan sudah berangkat schedule_ , pikirnya. Ya, setelah Guanlin disibukkan dengan agenda Wanna One dan juga segala seluk beluk yang terkait dengan grup sementaranya itu, tentunya mengharuskan Guanlin untuk pindah ke dorm baru mereka. Karena hal itu, Seonho memutuskan untuk pindah kamar sementara bersama Woochan sampai Guanlin- _nya_ pulang kembali ke dorm mereka. Tapi kamar mereka ya tetap kamar mereka, hanya dipakai saat Seonho mau saja. Toh, tidak ada trainee baru.

Akan tetapi, kali ini Seonho terbangun sendiri, lagi. Karena Woochan pun masih sangat sibuk dengan agendanya sendiri.

Seonho menghela napas sejenak, kemudian membuka agenda kecil yang diberikan manajer noona untuknya, kemudian menilik agenda apa yang harus dijalaninya hari ini.

 _Satu jadwal pemotretan dan satu jadwal interview pre-pemotretan._

Setidaknya, ini tidak sesibuk biasanya. Pikirnya

Setelah memperhatikan agendanya hari ini, ia kemudian mengecek ponselnya yang juga ada di nakas dekat kasurnya. Melihat beberapa pesan yang mungkin belum dibalas semalam. Mengirimkan pesan selamat pagi pada Eomma dan Appanya. Membalas pesan beberapa hyung yang belum dibalasnya semalam. Yang terakhir, melihat update terbaru tentang Wanna One, tepatnya Maknae Wanna One, Lai Guanlin- _nya_.

Sampai hari ini, ia tahu kalau Guanlin masih belum memegang ponselnya sendiri dengan mudah. Meskipun Wanna One sudah begitu bekerja keras, nyatanya mereka masih harus fokus pada beberapa hal sampai mungkin nanti ponselnya sudah benar-benar kembali ke tangan Guanlin, baru ia bisa menghubungi anak itu dengan leluasa. Itu pun, jika tidak gilirannya ponselnya yang harus disita. Terus saja begitu, sampai nanti mereka debut bersama, pikirnya kesal.

Seonho lalu menghela nafas. Bukan. Ini bukan Seonho yang biasanya. Seonho yang biasanya adalah Seonho yang ceria, sedikit banyak hampir sama dengan apa yang kalian lihat di layar televisi kalian. Seonho yang selalu tertawa, Seonho yang selalu berfikir positif dan Seonho yang selalu bersemangat. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini, Seonho boleh merasa lelah, bukan? Toh, dia hanya anak kecil yang masih di bawah umur, pikirnya.

Ya, Seonho sedang merasa begitu lelah, akan tetapi ia harus tetap bersiap untuk agendanya hari ini. Ia lalu beranjak mengambil handuk, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Seonho dan manajer noona kini sudah berada di sebuah tempat pemotretan. Siap untuk melakukan salah satu jadwal penting Si Trainee Anak Ayam hari ini. Kali ini, Seonho juga akan diinterview untuk kegiatan lainnya. Manajer noona memberikannya selembar kertas. Seonho hanya tersenyum singkat saat menerimanya dan matanya beralih untuk mengamati kertas yang ia terima tadi. _Aaa, mind map?_ Pikirnya. Ya, yang ia terima adalah sebuah _mind map_ atau lebih tepat dikatakan _brain map_? Entah apa itu namanya, yang harus Seonho lakukan adalah mengisi setiap blok pada gambar otak manusia di kertas itu.

Sembari satu tangannya memegang pena, Seonho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mengisi ruang demi ruang yang ada di gambar yang ia pegang saat ini. Hanya menyisakan beberapa ruang yang masih ia timbang-timbang harus diisi dengan apa atau siapa. Sembari berfikir, ia lalu meregangkan sedikit badannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Manajer noona dimana? Entahlah, dia pergi sedari tadi, setelah memberikan Seonho dengan kertas itu. Mengurus kepentingan lain. Sementara Seonho? Ia duduk di sebuah tepi ruangan, memerhatikan kesibukan para crew di sisi lain. Menyadari bahwa ia adalah kediaman di antara keramaian. Menyadari bahwa ia merasa kesepian ditengah kesibukan. Ya, matanya memerhatikan, tetapi pikirannya perlahan terbang melayang.

"Sebegitu kangen sama Guanlin, ya?

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Seonho pada kenyataan. Matanya lalu mengerjap bingung menatap manajer noona yang tadi menanyakan pertanyaan itu sembari melontarkan pertanyaan tersirat, _maksud noona?_. Manajer noona hanya terkekeh melihat betapa gemas anak 16 tahun di hadapannya itu, sembari menunjuk pada selembar kertas yang ada di tangan Seonho.

"Itu... Kangen banget ya sama Guanlin? Sampai-sampai namanya ditulis di situ?"

"Eh?" Seonho kembali mengerjap bingung, lalu melihat ke kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Nyatanya, semua ruang kosong yang tadinya tersisa, sekarang telah terisi. Ia sendiri tertegun melihat goresan Lai Guanlin ada di kertasnya. Ia lalu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya pada manajernya lalu tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"hehehe..."

.

.

.

-end-

.

.

.

 **Yaaaps, selesai! *tebar confetti***

 **Okay okay, mungkin udah pada tahu kan cerita ini terinspirasi dari mana?**

 **Yups, dari** ** _brain_** ** _map_** **nya Seonho yang dimana ada nama LAI GUANLIN tertulis dengan jelasnya *tumpengan*.**

 **Dan karena aku sedang entahlah kenapa, mungkin cerita ini jadi lebih tidak jelas kalau dibandingin sama cerita sebelumnya dan banyak typo-nya mungkin. Maafkan aku xD xD xD**

 **Seharusnya cerita ini dipost dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi dikarenakan aku lupa password dan baru sadar kalau yang aku lupain itu ternyata emailnya ._.  
Jadilah baru update. Hehehe –a**

 **Maafkan aku yang bilang mau bikin cerita Guanho lainnya sesegera mungkin, tapi nyatanya lama nongolnya =(((**

 **Ini karena mas Hoya *eh?**

 **Ya pokoknya begitu, hehe =((**

 **Udah deh, kebanyakan curhat kayaknya.**

 **Lastly, mind to review? Thank you ^o^**

 **-Ara, kakaknya Alin dan Seonho^^-**


End file.
